The Veela Blessing
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Part 2 of The Veela Curse. Harry and Draco are living together at the school and getting along fabulously, but what will Lucius and Narcissa think, and how will the rest of the school handle their relationship? Rated M for future chapters. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

_AN/Warnings: This story is AU. Set loosely in book 6. Sirius never died and he and Remus are a couple and are Harry's guardians. Slughorn never came to teach and Hogwarts so Snape is still Potions Master. This story will be rated M. The boys will eventually consummate their relationship. This means slash, aka gay sex aka two boys humping. Get my drift? If you don't like it, click the back button now before you hurt your eyes. :) Also, everything in the HP universe belongs to JK Rowling. I only play with her toys. While I am fully accepting of any relationship that two consenting teens/adults want to form, I know that the entire world is not, and this story will reflect some of that. The 10 suicides in September really hurt my heart, and so I'm making Snape help me deal with it. :)_

Classes had been going well for Harry and Draco, both of them receiving top marks in Potions, Tranfiguration and Charms classes. The same couldn't be said for their free time and their friendships with their houses.

Draco had stopped going to the Slytherin common room all together, his only friends left from there were Blaise, Pansy and Greg. He ate lunch with Harry at Gryffindor and spent most of his spare time in their private rooms.

Harry faired slightly better, only losing a few friends like Dean and Seamus, along with a few of the younger students. He was once again on speaking terms with Ron after the red head had calmed down and apologized, but the friendship had never fully recovered. He still went to the Gryffindor common room on occasion, but there wasn't enough acceptance of their relationship for Harry to be able to bring Draco with him, so he mostly spent his time in their private rooms as well.

The Thursdays before everyone was to leave for Christmas Holidays found Harry and Draco stretched out on their sitting room floor quizzing each other on the potions that used certain ingredients, because Professor Snape had hinted that there would be a quiz the next day.

"Peppermint," Draco called.

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria and most breath freshening potions," Harry answered. He then called "Nettle," to Draco.

"That's easy, Boil-Cure Potion AND Herbicide Potion," Draco answered lazily.

"Ok then smarty pants, what about Doxy eggs?" Harry asked again.

Draco thought for a minute before answering, "Girding Potion."

Harry nodded. "I think we both know all this Drac."

"Yeah, you want to go for a walk around the grounds?" The platinum man asked.

"Sure," his dark haired boyfriend replied.

They got up and sent their books over to the table, then headed out their portrait and toward the front doors of the castle, but didn't make it far before they heard, "Well if it isn't Potter and his little pet."

The boys turned and saw Seamus and Dean walking their way. "Sod off," Harry told them both, and tried to continue on their walk.

"Hey everyone, there goes the Poof-Who-Lived and his Death Eater boyfriend," Dean called to the students who were in the entrance.

A few students laughed, but many of them just shook their heads. Only one person spoke up, "Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnegan since when is harrassment allowed at Hogwarts?"

Everyone in the hall turned to see Professor Snape step out of the shadows. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and I think a nights detention with me, scrubbing cauldrons, should help you remember your manners."

Draco and Harry shared a smile and continued on their way to the grounds. They ended up walking down to the quidditch pitch and sitting in the stands.

"Seems weird to be here without our brooms," Draco commented as he pulled Harry against his chest.

Harry nodded. "Have you thought about how you're going to tell your parents? Are you going home for Christmas?" The question had been bothering the green eyed man for some time, but he'd been afraid to bring it up.

"Actually I'm going to stay at the castle this year. I'd much rather spend the hols with you, than at a bunch of stuffy ministry parties with my father. As far as telling them goes, I figured I'd owl them and ask them to come up to the castle and see my new rooms. Should give them a bit of a shock, eh?" Draco said with a laugh.

Harry grinned and snuggled against his mate. "I'm glad you're not going home. Our rooms would have been awfully lonely without you."

"How about we go send that owl to my father, just to get it overwith?" Draco suggested. "It's getting really cold out here."

Harry agreed and the two set off for the castle again. Draco penned a quick note to his father, explaining that he wouldn't be coming home for the holidays and for his parents to come visit him at the castle, because he had moved rooms and wanted them to see where he was staying.

"I can't decide if I can't wait to see the look on your father's face, or if I'm afraid to see the look on your father's face when he finds all this out. I mean, Remus and Sirius are ok with us, but even Siri was a little shocked at first."

"I'm sure father will come around," Draco said, reassuring his boyfriend. "If he doesn't mum will likely hex him into the next millennium. She's always hoped her veela blood would shine through in me. I guess she got her wish."

"Yeah but you know she never wished you'd mate with me," Harry said with a laugh.

Draco grabbed Harry in a headlock and swung him around. Both boys were laughing as they headed up to the Owlery to send the note to the Malfoys.

Once the note was sent, the boys met a few friendly Snakes and Lions for a snowball fight before supper.

Harry, Draco, Pansy and Neville teamed up against Goyle, Blaise, Hermione and Ginny and they had an epic battle on the front grounds of the school.

Before they knew it, it was time for everyone except Harry and Draco to head to the carriages to meet the train and go home for the holidays.

They said their goodbyes and headed down, Harry and Draco waving to them from the entranceway of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Once their friends had left for the train home, Harry and Draco almost had the castle to themselves. Only two other students, one Eagle and one Badger, had stayed behind this year, everyone else preferring to be with their families.

Since so few students were in the castle, Dumbledore made an exception and let everyone order dinner in their rooms, if they wished.

Harry and Draco took full advantage of the new exception and had heaps of food delivered to their rooms by Harry's favorite elf, Dobby.

"Dobby be liking young Master Malfoy. He make Master Harry eat good! Master Harry not eat enough! Master Harry worry too much!." Dobby squeaked one afternoon, after he had brought the boys lunch.

Before either boy had a chance to respond to the little house elf, a loud peck came from the window. They both turned and saw the grey eagle owl and knew it was a response from Draco's family.

Harry's stomach dropped and Draco went to the window. "I'm sure it's fine Harry. It's just a response to my note. They don't even know about you yet," the blond said, trying to calm his mate's nerves.

Draco opened the window and took the note from the owl, giving him the crust from a piece of bread off their lunch tray and sending him away.

The confident wizard tapped the sealed parchment twice with his wand and it unrolled. He read "Dearest Draco, Your father and I would be delighted to come to your school and see your new accommodations. We will come on the day before Christmas Eve, and bring your presents with us. Enjoy your time alone with your friends and try not to get into too much trouble. Love Mummy."

Harry's pale face got a little brighter and he laughed, "Mummy?"

"Shut up Harry," Draco said with a frown. "I haven't called her Mummy in years but she insists on calling herself that when she's talking to me."

Harry went over to his mate and pulled the taller man into a hug. "You know I'm just teasing, and I'm probably more nervous than you are. After all, who is 'mummy' going to hex, me or you?"

"Mum isn't going to hex anyone, it's beneath her. She'll make father do it," Draco smirked as Harry's face paled. "I'm teasing you git, now quit teasing _me_ and come eat."

The boys sat down in front of the platter of sandwiches that Dobby had brought, and tucked in.

A little while later, after a relatively quiet lunch, Harry asked Draco, "So should we turn the beds back into two when your parents come?"

Shortly after they had moved into their rooms, the boys had turned their two beds into one king sized bed with green and gold bed clothes.

"Nah," Draco replied. "Mum and father aren't going to care as much as you think they are. I already told you mum will be thrilled. Father won't be thrilled, but he knew this was a possibility when he found out mum was part veela. He'll deal with it better than you think," he continued to reassure his boyfriend.

"Well, if you're sure. I just don't want to be hexed by my new in-laws before they're my in-laws."

Draco assured Harry that he wouldn't be hexed by anyone, and then pulled out the Exploding Snap cards that they kept in the drawer under the table.

The boys played game after game that afternoon, until their stomach's were growling and they found themselves calling for Dobby again, having no desire to go to the Great Hall and eat at the big table with all the teachers trying to make small talk with them.

Dobby brought them a tureen of onion soup that smelled heavenly, and tasted even better, a plate of chicken drumsticks, a huge thermos of pumpkin juice and a plate of chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

"Your elf sure seems to know what we like," Draco commented.

"Well, he used to be YOUR elf, and I freed him from your father if you remember, so of course he knows you, and since I freed him, he sometimes acts like I'm his new owner, so he's taken it upon himself to learn everything possible about me, and seems to have succeeded." Harry explained.

Draco shrugged. "At least we have excellent food for every meal."

Harry agreed and they dug into the delicious food.

Once the boys had devoured most of the spread in front of them they stretched out on the couch together and watched the fire crackle. Draco used his wand to add wood to the fire and make the flames higher, he could feel the air getting cooler and he didn't want Harry getting chilled.

The blond wizard pondered over the great urge that he had developed to protect his mate, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. He wondered if it was normal and decided to make a trip to the library the next day to see if there were any books on veela mating.

"Why don't we go to bed Harry?" Draco suggested. "It's awfully cool in here and we'll be more comfortable under the blankets in the big bed and I can start another fire in there."

Harry agreed and the two veela headed into the bedroom where Draco ushered Harry our of his clothes and under the covers as he built a roaring fire in the fireplace and used a few well placed heating charms to warm the area around the bed until the fire could get the whole room nice and toasty.

Draco crawled into bed and Harry turned to face him. "I love you, Drac."

Pulling the green eyed wizard close to his chest, Draco responded, "I love you too Harry, more than you know."

They snuggled together and fell asleep quickly in the cozy warmth of each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN/I try not to beg for reviews, but please review! I've got two chapters up, not including this one, and no reviews. _

The next few days passed much the same as the previous days had. The boys ate their meals in their rooms, walked around the grounds and played games of wizards chess and Exploding Snap.

December twenty third came around and Harry woke early, feeling very nervous.

Draco, feeling his mate stir, pulled Harry back to him and sleepily kiss his mate. "It's going to be fine love. We've got the morning to tidy up, and if I know that elf of yours, everything's probably done anyway. Relax and stay here in bed with me for a bit."

Harry smiled and snuggled back against Draco. Sometimes it felt like nothing could go wrong if he was in Draco's arms and sometimes that bothered Harry, but at this moment everything felt so right that he didn't care about the oddities.

The boys lay together for some time, listening to each other breathe and trying to fall back asleep, but neither could, so they got out of bed and headed into the living room in their boxers. They found the room spotless and two plates of blueberry pancakes, fresh maple syrup, tall glasses of milk, a plate of crispy bacon and a bowl of fresh fruit salad sitting on their table, in a stasis spell to keep the milk and fruit cold and everything else warm until they got up.

"That elf is amazing," Draco said as he dropped into a chair by the table and dug into his food.

Harry nodded but was too busy stuffing the delicious food into his mouth to talk. Dobby always knew what to do to get Harry to eat at least a little. Today it seemed that the little elf had found exactly what he needed to make sure that his favorite master had a good breakfast before his big day.

After the boys had just about polished off everything on the table, leaving only a bit of fruit salad in the bowl, Harry headed to their private bathroom to shower while Draco went to their bedroom and picked out their clothes.

He knelt down beside the bed and pulled out a box wrapped in red and silver paper and sat it, along with socks and boxers, on Harry's side of the bed. For himself he pulled out a grey silk t-shirt and a pair of dark washed gray slacks. Draco then sat down on the bed and waited for Harry to emerge from the shower. A few minutes later he looked up as the door opened and Harry came out wearing a towel and nothing else. The blond took a moment to admire his mate's tight body and washboard abs from long hours on his broom practicing and playing quidditch.

"You make me feel like a mannequin when you do that," Harry said, interrupting Draco's day dreaming.

"I was waiting on you to come out and when you did, it distracted me," Draco said with a smirk. "I thought I should give you one of your Christmas presents early," he added as he pointed to the package on the bed. "Open it."

Harry grinned and picked up the beautiful package, first attempting to carefully open it, trying not to tear the paper. After only a moment he just ripped the paper and yanked the top off of the box.

Inside the box Harry found a shirt like Draco's only in a green that matched his eyes almost perfectly, and a brand new pair of black slacks.

Draco headed for the bathroom to shower and give Harry some privacy to dress, and when he came back, he was happy with what he saw. Harry had dressed in the clothes and looked fabulous.

"How did you get pants that fit me so well? I've never had anything like this," Harry said, looking at his mate.

"I did a sizing spell in your sleep and wrote everything down and sent it to a tailor. I have an account at Gringotts for presents for friends and spending money, so I used that money and a different tailor than the one my father uses, so it would be a surprise." Draco explained.

Harry kept looking at himself in the mirror. "They feel fantastic. I've never had clothes that felt this great."

Draco laughed. "That's because you used to wear your cousins cast offs and since you've been with Sirius and Lupin, you've just been buying off the rack because you're too lazy to get fitted, so I decided to show you the benefits of proper fitting trousers. Not that part of the benefit isn't for myself of course," he grinned, looking at Harry's bum.

Harry blushed, which made Draco laugh even harder. "Come here you," the blond said.

Harry went over to his mate and Draco pulled the brunette into his lap. "You know I think you're beautiful," he said as he kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry laid his head against Draco and was about to say something when a knock came at their portrait.

Harry jumped up and Draco stood, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Take a deep breath before you pass out, and come with me. They joined hands and went to the door.

Draco opened the portrait and found his parents on the other side, as they had both expected.

"Hello mum, father," Draco said.

"Hello son," Lucius answered.

"Draco dear! How's mummy's boy?" Narcissia asked, hugging Draco, and noticing Harry. "Hello Mr. Potter. Draco, is there something you'd like to tell us dear?"

"Perhaps we should at least go inside and close the door before we begin our discussion, Narcissa?" Lucius suggested.

Draco and Harry stepped aside to let the elder Malfoys inside their rooms.

"Mum, father, please do sit down," Draco suggested, gesturing toward the sitting area.

Tea and biscuits appeared on the table and Harry silently thanked Dobby for sending something he could busy his hands with. He picked up a biscuit and began to nibble on it as Draco poured tea for everyone.

"I asked you here to explain our new situation to you both, in person, but I didn't want to leave Harry alone for the holidays," Draco began to explain.

"What do your mean 'our' new sitation, son?" Lucius asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You know that mum is half veela, and we recently found out that Lily Potter was a half veela as well. We figured this out after Harry and I both went to Professor Dumbledore with very, very strange dreams and he did some searching of our family trees and put it all together for us. We ended up with a few detentions and one detention is actually what put us together finally. That and Harry's clumsiness," Draco finished with a laugh.

Narcissa almost squealed, if you could consider her dignified squeak, a squeal. "That's wonderful Draco. I have always hoped you'd inherit some of my veela qualities!"

Draco smiled at Harry who had visibly relaxed at Draco's mother's words. "Harry and I have actually been quite happy together since we decided to stop hating each other. Professor Dumbledore set up these quarters for us because we've both been harassed a bit by some of the members of our houses, and he didn't want us getting hexed while doing homework or in our sleep."

"What do your guardians think of this arrangement Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked.

"Oh call him Harry, Lucius. He's going to be our son-in-law one day!" Narcissa chided.

"Oh, uh, well, they don't really mind. I thought Siri was going to hex Professor Dumbledore when he first suggested putting us in our own dorm but Remy calmed him down pretty quick." Harry replied nervously.

"Very well. You boys seem to be happy and safe. Narcissa, give Draco his packages now, we have things to do before the party tomorrow." Lucius said as he stood and turned to leave.

Narcissa looked at her son apologetically and pulled several small boxes out of her pocket, then waved her wand to return them to their original sizes. "I love you son. Owl me soon will you? I'd love to get to know you better Harry." She kissed them both on the cheek and followed her husband to the door to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco and Harry watched the blondes leave and both sighed in relief when the portrait swung closed and they were alone again. Draco looked at his watch and said, "Wow, they were only here for 30 minutes, it seemed like forever. Then again, it always seems like forever when my father doesn't get his way."

"What do you mean doesn't get his way?" Harry asked, curious.

"Oh father always wanted me to marry Pansy and give him grandchildren. He can't force me to do that now because true mates can't be legally wed to anyone but their own true mate." Draco explained

Harry's face fell when he realized that he'd never have children. He'd always imagined his future having a few children, never taking into consideration his sexual orientation.

Draco, sensing what Harry was feeling, pulling the younger man down on the couch and hugged him. "It hurts a bit doesn't it? Knowing we'll not have our own children. One day when we're settled, we can adopt though. My aunt Annie, you know Tonks' mum, she works at St. Hedwig's Orphanage for Magical Children and can give us some information once we're done with school."

Harry nodded, the pain still in his heart, but not quite as bad. They would never have biological children, but they could have children of their own. Sirius and Remus were as much parents to him as anyone had parents, so he knew that heand Draco could be wonderful parents to some adopted children one day.

Soon, Draco had a sleeping Harry in his arms, the brunette was exhausted from not sleeping well the night before. Once he knew Harry was fast asleep, Draco slid out from under him and covered him with a blanket that had been across the back of the couch and went to write a note to his mother.

Once the letter was finished, Draco called for Dobby.

"Dobby, please listen to me very carefully. Master Harry can't know that I'm sending this letter. It's a big surprise to make Master Harry a little happier. Master Harry is a bit sad right now and I need to cheer him up. Take this letter up to the owlery and have a big owl take it to my mother, Narcissa Malfoy, at Malfoy Manor." Draco instructed.

"Dobby be doin it, Master Draco. Dobby be helpin make Master Harry happy!" the little elf said fiercely.

"Thank you Dobby," Draco said with a smile.

Dobby bowed and apparated with a pop.

Draco used his wand to bring up the flames in the fireplace and cast a warming spell over Harry, then sat down in one of the posh arm chairs next to the couch to watch his mate nap.

Over an hour later Harry woke up and found that his mate wasn't supporting him anymore. He sat up quickly and found Draco sitting in an armchair watching him.

"I was just watching you sleep, I didn't go anywhere," the blond said with a smile.

Harry smiled back. "Lets go make a snowman. I've been cooped up in this castle long enough."

They both got up and gathered their coats, hats and scarves and bundled themselves up before heading out on the grounds. When they got outside, they found that they weren't the only ones tired of being cooped up inside. The fourth year Hufflepuff, Ella Swon, and the fifth year Ravenclaw, Michaela Dawnwillow, were outside working on snowwomen of their own.

Harry and Draco joined them, and they ended up making two snowmen followed by snow houses, a snow dog, snow cat and a snow dragon before the cold had chilled all four of them to the bone. Michaela invited them all to the Ravenclaw common room for hot chocolate and biscuits and all three accepted.

Draco put an arm around Harry and pulled them close as they followed Michaela and Ella up to Ravenclaw tower. Once they reached the portrait and Michaela had answered the guardian's question, they entered a beautiful room decorated in blues and grays and furnished with many writing desks and plush study chairs.

Michaela dropped down into one of the chairs and called for an elf. When one popped in, she asked for cocoa and all the trimmings and explained that they had been out in the cold for a little more than two hours.

When the elf came back, Dobby was with it. He had made Harry and Draco's cocoa just like he knew they liked it, and the special chocolate biscuits that Draco's mum always sent for him.

They foursome spent the afternoon chatting and warming themselves around the fire in the Ravenclaw common room. When supper time came around, Harry and Draco excused themselves and headed back to their rooms.

The boys spent the evening reading in front of the fire and nibbling on the dinner that had been brought to them.

The next two day was spent much the same way, building snow forts, having snowball fights and then warming themselves in either the Huffelpuff common room with Michela and Ella, followed by dinner in their rooms.

Christmas morning came and neither Draco, nor Harry were in any hurry to get up. They slept in and woke to many presents at the foot of their bed.

Harry recieved his usual Weasley jumper from Molly and Arthur, a box of pranks from Fred and George, a quidditch book from Ron, another homework planner from Hermione, and several presents including a new deluxe broom servicing kit from Remus and Sirius. He was most surprised to find a note from Narcissa with a quite gift certificate to the Malfoy's tailor.

"Mum didn't have time to do the sizing spell on you," Draco said, laughing.

Draco had opened his own enormous box of new clothing from his mother, an arithmancy book from Hermione, a new scarf from Pansy, quidditch gloves from Blaise and a book token from Greg. His biggest surprises were his very own Weasley jumper and a smaller version of the broom servicing kid that Harry had received from Remus and Sirius.

Draco reached under his pillow when Harry wasn't looking and pulled out a small box. "I think there's one more here for you," he said and handed the box to Harry.

Harry looked at Draco, speechless. "Open it," Draco suggested.

The brunette took the top off the box and inside was a beautiful braided platinum band with tiny diamonds scattered across it. "Harry," Draco began, "I love you, and I was hoping that once we finish with school, that you'd consider marrying me."

"Yes," Harry said, and Draco took the ring from the box and slid it on his finger.

"This ring has been in my mum's family for generations. I owled her after they were here and she sent it, and Dobby had kept it hidden for me until last night, so I could surprise you." Draco explained

Harry had tears in his eyes as Draco leaned in to kiss him. Harry wrapped his arms around his mate's neck as he was pushed back on the bed.

Anything further was interrupted by a knock at their portrait.

Draco crawled off the bed and answered the door. He found Remus and Sirius standing on the other side with big smiles on their faces.

"Harry," Draco called. "Your godfathers are here."

Harry came out of the bedroom in his pajamas and hugged Remus and Sirius. "Happy Christmas," he said.

"Happy Christmas boys," the wolf and animagus said together.

The boys spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon visiting with Harry's godfathers and when three o'clock rolled around, the two older wizards stood to take their leave.

"We'd best get going, you boys have to go to the Great Hall for dinner tonight," Remus reminded them.

"Yeah and you'll probably want to get dressed or everyone will think you've been shagging all day," Sirius joked.

Harry turned bright red, causing the other three to burst into laughter.

"Congratulations boys," Remus said, giving them each a hug.

"Love you son," Sirius said, hugging Harry. "Take care of him or I'll make your father look like a fairy," he warned Draco.

"Of course, I love him you know," Draco responded.

The older wizards headed out and left Harry and Draco to get ready for Christmas dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Finally what most of you were waiting for..._

The boys dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall, neither of them in the mood for Dumbledore's twinkling eyes or his prying questions, and ready to get it all over with so they could go back to the quiet of their rooms.

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, all eyes were on them. They saw Ella and Michaela had already arrived and they were the only ones missing at the great round table in the middle of the room.

Harry and Draco took their seats between Professors McGonagall and Snape and the table was suddenly covered in food. The boys dug in to their plates, hoping to get the meal over with and get back to their rooms.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Professor McGonagall said from beside him.

Harry swallowed a rather large bite of turkey before answering, "Happy Christmas to you too ma'am."

Everyone was about halfway through their meals when the Headmaster made everyone take Christmas Crackers and pull them with their partners. Harry and Draco pulled one apart and a pile of hard candies fell on to the table between them, not a bad haul at all, especially considering the crackers were from Dumbledore. The pair then watched as McGonagall and Flitwick pulled one apart and a little elf popped out and did a jig on the table. The most amusing cracker was when the Headmaster held one out to Snape, and when it popped, showers of pink and purple confetti were poured down over the two men. Dumbledore's great laugh rang out in the Great Hall as Snape scowled and batted the tiny pieces of foil away.

The rest of the meal went fairly quickly. Dumbledore gave up and let everyone eat, his eyes still twinkling every time Harry or Draco would look toward him, but he left his meddling alone for the rest of the meal.

Once the meal was finished and the table cleared, Harry and Draco excused themselves and made their way back to their apartment. "That wasn't too terrible," Harry commented, while Draco just nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

They were barely through the portrait when Draco grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him close. "Shall we go back to where we were this morning, before we got interrupted by your god fathers?"

Harry nodded as he was pulled back to their bedroom and pushed back on the bed. Draco crawled on top of him and began kissing him. "I love you so much, Harry," he whispered.

"I love you too Drac," Harry said with a moan as his blond lover bit down on his neck.

Draco leaned back and pulled his t-shirt over his head, grabbed his wand and with a quick flick, removed Harry's shirt and trousers.

The brunette gasped as his blond lover assaulted his neck and chest with kisses and nibbles. Draco reached Harry's nipples and pinched one at the same time that he latched onto the other and flicked it with his tongue, bringing them both to hard little nubs and Harry's cock to full attention.

Draco continued his assault on Harry's body, nipping and kissing down Harry's torso until he reached the band of his lover's boxer-briefs. He looked up to the face of the man under him and when he saw no fear or hesitation, he tugged the boxers down and off and licked Harry's cock from base to tip in one swift motion.

His actions earned him a hissed curse from his lover and made him grin cheekily.

Grabbing his wand again, Draco vanished his clothing, freeing his bouncing erection and cast a lubrication spell on Harry and on his own cock.

Draco took his time preparing his lover. He teased Harry's prostate as he stretched and prepared the brunette.

Once the blond wizard was sure that the man before him was ready, he lifted Harry's legs and slowly slid into him. He paused a couple of inches in to let Harry adjust, but the preparation had done it's job and Harry pushed against him and said "Gods Draco, move!"

Harry's request was granted as his mate started to slide in and out, angling his hips to hit Harry's prostate with each stroke. It didn't take long before both young men were close to orgasm. Draco grabbed Harry's cock and stroked it in time with his trusts and it only took seconds before the younger man screamed his orgasm, covered both of them with his seed and his muscles tightening brought Draco with him.

Draco fell to the bed and pulled Harry close to his chest, kissing the back of the brunette's messy head. "I love you Harry," he said softly.

"I love you too, Drac," was Harry's almost whispered reply as he dozed off to sleep.

Draco smiled and pulled the blanket over the two of them, following his mate into dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

The boys found themselves feeling closer than ever after their first intimacy and spent the better part of the rest of the Christmas holidays within inches of each other. Some days they spent most of the day in bed, talking, laughing, cuddling and making love.

The rest of the students were due back on January 3rd, the day before classes would start back, so Dumbledore had replaced the house tables and announced that the 4 students still at the school would be expected for meals in the Great Hall once again.

Harry grumbled out of bed early that morning and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. He was standing under the hot spray, trying to wake up when he felt a strong set of arms grip him around the waist, from behind.

"Hello there handsome," Harry said to his still half asleep lover.

"Mmmfph" Draco mumbled, causing Harry to laugh, but his laugh was cut off when Draco's hand wrapped around his member.

"Mmm, Drac we don't have time, we have to get to breakfast if we want to eat today." Harry said, feeling rather weak in the knees.

Draco ignored Harry and continued to run his hand along Harry's cock and wrapped his other arm more tightly around Harry's chest and held him close. He pressed himself against Harry's backside and began to thrust against him in time with his strokes on his lover's cock. Harry's head fell back against Draco's shoulder and both boys shuddered and moaned as they came, Draco only seconds after Harry.

They quickly washed off and jumped out of the shower to head up to breakfast.

After breakfast they spent some time flying around the quidditch pitch. Most of the snow had melted away and left the grounds soggy, so it was either fly, or stay inside the castle so they flew until lunch.

The train pulled into Hogsmead shortly after lunch and before long they were all pouring up to the school.

Draco and Harry met their friends at the doors to the Great Hall and were surprised to see that Ron and Vincent Crabb were both with Hermione, Luna, Pansy, Neville, Greg and Blaise. The entire group had become friends after supporting Harry and Draco together.

Ron walked up to Harry and clapped him on the back. "You know you could have told me mate. I know I'm a bit of a prat sometimes, but I would have still supported you."

"Sorry mate," Harry said. "I just wasn't sure who would be OK with it and I didn't want to cause any more trouble for Drac."

Ron eyed Draco for a moment, and then grinned. "Welcome to the family...prat."

Everyone laughed as they made their way to Draco and Harry's apartments and spent the afternoon telling what had happened over the holidays. Everyone said they wished they'd been there to see Snape covered in purple and pink confetti at the table on Christmas.

That night after everyone had left and they had eaten dinner in the Great Hall, Draco and Harry snuggled up and bed and Draco asked, "When do you want to get married?"

Harry thought for a moment, "How about this summer?"

Draco nodded. "We'd better not let mum get word of it too soon though, she'll have half the country invited."

Harry laughed, "We'll keep this one to ourselves for a while, for sure then."

The boys continued for most of the semester, going to classes and eating lunch with their friends, then spending their evenings together in front of the fire, or in their bedroom, talking, making love and sometimes just snuggling.

May came around and Draco knew that he needed to tell his mum their wedding plans. They two had decided on a small ceremony, just Draco's parents, Harry's godfathers and a few of their friends, on a beach in July, the week before Harry's birthday so that they could celebrate their honeymoon and the birthday together.

He owled his mother and asked her to come visit him, and sent an owl to Harry's godfathers as well.

Remus and Sirius came the next day and met with Draco while Harry was at quidditch practice.

"I want your permission to marry your godson," Draco said frankly.

"What?" Sirius asked, frowning.

Remus put a calming hand on Sirius' shoulder and said, "How long have you boys been planning this, Draco?"

"We decided back in December that we'd get married this summer. Harry wants to wed a week before his birthday, so that we can celebrate his birthday and our honeymoon before we have to be back for school. Plus he thinks he's going to get out of a birthday party that way," Draco said with a little laugh.

Remus looked at Sirius and nodded. Sirius stuck out his hand and shook Draco's. "Welcome to the family...son," the animagus said finally.

Remus hugged Draco and told him, "Send us all the information as soon as you figure it out.

Draco readily agreed and the werewolf and his mate took their leave.

Narcissa arrived shortly after Sirius and Remus left and immediately pulled her son into a smothering hug. "Does this visit mean what I think it means?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes mum," Draco said with a sigh. "Harry and I are getting married, and we want you to plan it," he was interrupted by a squeal from his normally stoic mother but continued on. "IF you can promise to keep to our wishes and only invite who we want invited, and don't go crazy!"

Narcissa looked as if she would argue, but Draco interrupted her. "If you start going overboard, Harry and I will take Remus and Sirius to some fly thru wedding chapel in London and be done with it. Harry wants a small wedding, but he wants it beautiful, so help me do this right for him, please?"

Narcissa couldn't help but agree, and sat down with a quill and parchment and began to take notes.

Twenty minutes later it was almost time for Harry to get out of class and Narcissa had three feet of parchment notes taken down, and promised to owl Draco with some ideas the next day.

He gave his mum and kiss on the cheek and walked her to the front doors, before hurrying back to the Great Hall to meet Harry for lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa and Draco owled back and forth, keeping most everything a secret from Harry, and planned their July Twenty-Fourth wedding. Even Draco didn't know all the details. He did know that his mother had stuck to their guest list and that the wedding would be a beach theme at the manor.

Harry knew that Draco had been planning something, and he assumed it was their wedding, but he was surprised when Draco asked his permission to perform the fitting spell again.

"Mum and I have been planning our wedding for the past couple of weeks," Draco admitted.

"Don't I get any input?" Harry asked.

"Oh you've had plenty of input, you just didn't know it," Draco said with his classic smirk.

He then performed the fitting spell on both of them, and sent the results by owl to his mother.

Harry continued to try and get information out of Draco, but didn't get anywhere for the rest of the term. When school ended, Draco went back to Malfoy Manor and Harry went to Grimmauld Place with his godfathers.

"Do you guys know anything about the wedding?" Harry asked one afternoon.

Remus and Sirius shared a smile. "You probably know more than we do cub," Remus said. "Draco's kept this all very quiet. He wants it to be very special for you. We were both fitted for new robes, but that's the only thing we've heard about it."

"I do have some good news for you from Professor Dumbledore," Remus continued. "I've been asked to return as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year, and Dumbledore and the school governors, after taking your teaching skills from your fifth year with Dumbledore's Army into consideration, have asked that you do a fast tracked apprenticeship for the next two years, and take over Defense when I'm ready to go back to writing in a couple of years."

Harry was stunned. "Me? Teach DADA? I'd love to! I used to want to be an Auror, but that just doesn't feel right anymore."

The marauders hugged their godson. They both knew that he was thinking about children with Draco, and knew that teaching and living at the school would allow him to spend the amount of time with his kids that both men knew he would insist on having with them, while giving him long summer vacations with them as well.

Draco continued to take his fiancé out on dates and Harry continued to try and get information out of Draco. The only thing Draco would tell him was to write his own vows and remember them.

Harry was unsuccessful in getting anymore information, until July Twenty-Third when he, Remus and Sirius all floo'd to Malfoy Manor for the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner.

When they walked into the back gardens, Harry could tell that there were many things disillusioned, because the only things he could see were the aisle runner and the arch where he and Draco would be wed the next day.

Remus and Sirius were to walk Harry, as the younger partner, down the aisle to his groom. Ron, Luna and Hermione would be standing for Harry, while Blaise, Greg and Pansy would stand for Draco, Blaise and Ron doing the ring part of the ceremony.

The group went through the motions of the ceremony, keeping their vows to themselves until the actual ceremony the next day. Once it was certain that no one would forget their part, they headed inside, to the enormous dining room where a feast fit for a society wedding was served to them.

After the meal that started with a fresh green salad and ended with rich turtle cheesecake, the boys were lead to the sitting room where the found a large stack of presents. The boys looked at each other, confused. Presents were usually exchanged between the couple, not given to them by the guests.

"We knew Harry would throw a fit over a separate birthday party, so consider this part Harry's birthday and part house-warming party." Remus explained with a smile.

"We knew a _little_ more than we told you," Sirius admitted, hugging his godson.

The boys sat down on a couch and Narcissa started handing them presents, a small portion addressed to just Harry, but most of them were addressed to both boys.

After the pile of presents had been opened and the boys had said their many thank yous, the crowd began to disperse, heading home to rest before the wedding the next day, which was sure to be a huge party.

Lucius invited Sirius and Remus to his study for a glass of firewhiskey before they headed home. Both boys assumed that Narcissa had forced Lucius' hand, trying to make a friendship between the men before their sons were to marry, but they took advantage of it and went for a walk in the gardens on the west side of the manor.

"Afraid I'll peek at something?" Harry teased his mate.

"Not likely, considering my mother has the best privacy and disillusionment charms on that part of the gardens," Draco teased back.

They stopped under a willow tree in the middle of the garden and Draco pulled Harry close, enveloping his mouth in a warm kiss. "I've missed you so much," the blond admitted.

"I can't sleep at night," Harry admitted. "It's too cold."

"Cold? It's like a hundred degrees?" Draco teased.

Harry smacked him on the arm. "You know exactly what I mean,"

Draco nodded with a slightly sad smile. "Tonight is the last night we have to be apart. Tomorrow we'll be husbands and from the gifts we got, I think my mother has something up her sleeve about where we'll be living."

"Harry!" they heard Sirius call from the manor. "Time to head home cub."

The boys made their way back to the doors, stopping once to share a goodbye kiss in private, where his godfathers whisked Harry back to Grimmauld Place by side-by-side apparation.

Draco and Harry both went to bed with smiles on their faces that night, knowing that there wouldn't have to spend another night of their lives apart, unless they wanted to.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius woke Harry early the next morning, "Time to get up cub, you've got a busy day ahead of you."

Harry grumbled and tried to roll over and go back to sleep but Sirius wouldn't let him. "Don't make me spray you with cold water," he threatened.

Harry grumbled again but sat up this time. "Why do I have to be up so early?" He asked.

"It's your seventeenth birthday!" Sirius exclaimed. "And you're getting married. Why wouldn't you have to be up early?" The animagus laughed and left his godson to get up and get ready for the morning. "Get dressed, he called from the stairs. We're taking you to the ministry for your apparation test. Don't want your husband to have to side-along you for your entire honeymoon."

Harry showered and got dressed before heading downstairs. He found a big plate of his favorite blueberry pancakes on the table and plopped down at the table, inhaling them before the trio rushed to the ministry, where he passed his apparation test with flying colors and no longer had to be side-alonged.

They then all apparated to Malfoy Manor where they were met in the apparation parlor by Narcissa who ushered them up the staircase to a set of guest suites on the opposite end of the home from the gardens where the wedding was to take place. "No peeking!" she insisted, before taking off to oversee Merlin only knows what, while Remus, Sirius and Harry dressed for the wedding.

The three men found garment bags on the bed with their names on them and when unzipped Remus and Sirius found fine black dress robes with silver pinstripes. Harry found similar robes with green pinstripes that matched his eyes.

Before they began to dress, Sirius and Remus each presented Harry with a gift. The first package, from Remus, was a set of lion and snake cufflinks. The lion held a small emerald in it's mouth and the snake's mouth held a small ruby. The second held a watch with the Black crest.

"Your father's was destroyed, but I'd love it if you'd wear this one." Sirius explained quietly. "It's a seventeenth birthday tradition for a father to pass his pocket watch to his eldest son."

Harry's eyes glittered as he hugged both his godfathers and said, "I'd be honored."

All three cleared their throats and went back to dressing. Even if there was no blood shared, no one would doubt that Harry was Remus' and Sirius' son in heart and soul.

The three men had just dressed when Lucius knocked on the bedroom door. Sirius answered it and Lucius explained, "I've been sent to bring you to the sitting room just off the gardens where you're to wait until your cue."

They followed Lucius as they wound down staircases and through hallways until they reached the room that Lucius indicated.

Harry looked at his watch and squeaked. "Only five more minutes!"

Sirius laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "You're ready for this and you'll do just fine. Mooney here, and I will make sure you don't trip on the way down, and the rest will come naturally to you."

Harry spent the next minute or two pacing the length of the room, until Ron entered the room followed by Hermione and Luna. "Slow down mate," Ron said, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

The red head steered his friend to a nearby couch and sat him down. "You're going to wear a hole in your new shoes pacing like that."

Ron quickly had Harry laughing and the two marauders watched the tension and nerves slide right out of their son.

The grandfather clock chimed ten o'clock and Remus and Sirius stood. "Ready to go cub?" Remus asked.

The amimagus and the werewolf each took one of Harry's arms and they went to the doors. Ron followed, with Hermione and Luna behind him.

The doors opened to a garden filled with roses and lilies and draped with silver and gold ribbon and streamers. Draco stood under an arch wrapped with what looked like real gold and silver. The smile that lit up the blond's face was not missed by anyone in the audience. Blaise, Greg and Pansy stood to his side and were all smiles as well.

Harry and his godfathers made their way down the aisle, seeing many familiar faces on the way. When they reached the archway, the minister asked "Who gives this man in marriage," and Remus and Sirius both spoke, "We do."

Draco took Harry's hand and the marauders stepped back and took their seats. Ron, Hermione and Luna stood to the left of the arch, smiling as the ceremony began.

"We gather here today to unite these two men in marriage. Marriage is not a union to be taken lightly. These two young men have been very lucky. Fate brought them together and as we can all see, they are made for each other." The minister began. "The couple has chosen to write their own vows. Draco?"

"The day I met you, I hated you. You were already famous and popular and everything I wanted to be, but wasn't allowed to be. You made friends the minute you got on the train and I had no idea how. I watched you for years and wanted to be like you. I always thought I was straight, after all it was expected. I was to marry and produce heirs and fulfill all the expectations of any pureblood. Then the dreams began. I knew then something was different. I went to Professors Dumbledore and we all know how it went from there. You are my heart, my soul, my life. You made me the happiest wizard in the world, the day you accepted my ring and my proposal. I love you Harry."

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take this man, Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, bonded by heart, soul and magic until death parts you?" The minister asked.

"I do," Draco answered with a huge smile.

"Harry?" The minister prompted.

"When we met you were an obnoxious Slytherin that I had been convinced was evil. You never gave me any reason to believe otherwise until a couple of weeks after the talk in Professor Dumbledore's office. Since that day, you've been my best friend, my heart and soul, my everything. I love you so much Draco, you complete me."

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this man, Draco Lucius Malfoy, as your lawfully wedded husband, bonded by heart, soul and magic until death parts you?" The minister repeated for Harry.

"I do," Harry answered, tears streaming down his face.

Ron stepped forward and handed Draco a ring. "Take this ring and claim my friend as your husband, bond and mate as we stand witness."

Draco slid the ring onto Harry's finger and said, "With this ring, I claim you as my husband, bond and mate."

Blaise then stepped forward and handed Harry a ring, repeating Ron's words, "Take this ring and claim my friend as your husband, bond and mate as we stand witness."

Harry's shaking hands slid the ring onto Draco's finger and he spoke, "With this ring, I claim you as my husband, bond and mate."

The minister clapped his hands and doves were released from the arch above them. "I now present to you, Misters Draco and Harry Malfoy. Draco, kiss your husband."

Draco pulled Harry into a warm kiss that left the brunette's head spinning.

The new Misters Malfoy walked back up the aisle accepting congratulations and hugs from all of their guests. When they got to Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Andromeda handed Draco an envelope with their names on it, which he stuck into his pocket and they went on until they were back in the manor.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco and Harry collapsed together on one of the couches in the den where Narcissa had directed them after the ceremony. She told them, "Ten minutes, then come down to the ballroom for the reception boys," and closed the doors behind her.

As the boys relaxed on the couch, Draco asked, "How does it feel to you?"

"Amazing," Harry replied. "It felt wonderful before, but now it's like I can't get enough of you. I just want to touch you all the time."

When Draco snickered, Harry slapped his leg playfully, "Not like that, you perv."

They sat in silence, savoring the quiet, for a moment until Harry remembered the envelope from Andromeda. "What was in that envelope that Tonks' mum handed you?"

"Oh, that. It was just some paperwork that I asked her to get for us." Draco said smoothly.

"What paperwork?" Harry asked, looking confused.

Draco pulled the envelope out of his pocket and gave it to Harry with a smile. When the brunette opened the papers he looked shocked. "Adoption papers?"

"It takes two years to get all the way through the adoption process, and coincidentally there is also a two year 'honeymoon' waiting period after marriage before you can adopt, so I figured that if we started working on the classes and the paperwork now, we can have a child in two years." Draco explained with a smile.

"I'll be done with my apprenticeship in two years as well, and we could live at the school and Dobby could take care of the kids while I teach and then I'd have afternoons and weekends to spend with them." Harry said. "Unless you don't want to spend the rest of your life at the school," he joked.

"Harry, that sounds wonderful! Congratulations," Draco said, leaning to place a kiss on his new husband's lips. "I'm so proud of you! Do you want to go ahead and fill out the papers?"

"Yes! I think in 2 years, we'll be more than ready for some little ones." Harry answered happily. "What all will we have to do?"

"We'll have to have physicals done to make sure we're not going to keel over from some awful disease before the kids are grown, then we'll have to child proof our house so the kids don't get hurt, and we have to take classes and tests and then mostly just waiting." Draco explained.

Harry smiled as he envisioned two or three little girls with Draco wrapped around their little fingers.

They noticed the time on the clock above the fireplace and headed through the manor to the ballroom.

Once they arrived at their destination they found that it had been transformed into a beautiful beachside resort complete with tiki torches, starfish, sand dollars, and lounge chairs set up in rows around the edges of the great room, with umbrellas over them. All the guests had transformed their clothes into wild colored beachwear, and Narcissa had even managed to get the normally almost cold Lucius, into a pair of black board shorts and a charcoal t-shirt.

As the boys were taking in the decorations and their guests wardrobes their clothes were changed, with a wave of Draco's mother's wand, into brightly colored t-shirts and matching swimming trunks.

"A little hint to your honeymoon," she explained when she came to greet them both.

Guests were treated to a huge meal of grilled fish, chicken, steak and veggies, and were served fruity drinks in hurricane glasses.

When the cake came out, it looked as if it were covered in real sand, and at the top stood miniature versions of Harry and Draco, waving at the crowd, wearing the same brightly colored clothes that Narcissa had transfigured their robes into.

When they cut into the cake, the amazing smell of pineapple and macadamia nuts spread through the room.

After the cake was finished and everyone had danced until they could no longer stand, the boys were sent off by portkey in a shower of fireworks, courtesy of the Weasley Twins, to a destination unknown to them.

When they landed and opened their eyes, both of their mouths dropped open.

"This is..." Harry began.

"Beautiful!" Draco finished for him.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN/Please continue to review. I love hearing from you. No flames please, but constructive criticism is more than welcome. I love hearing your opinions, even if I don't agree with them. The epilogue comes after this, and then we're done with the Drarry adventure. _

They found themselves on a beautiful white sand beach that led out into crystal clear, blue water that stretched for miles. The boys soon realized they were on an island in Fiji. Though it was already dark outside, there were many people still on the beach, enjoying a romantic night under the stars.

Draco looked down at the portkey that was still in his hand, and noticed that it was a trip itinerary. He opened the book and found that they were on a smaller, less inhabited island where there was a large wizarding resort.

Together, Draco and Harry headed up the beach where they could see other people and found the resort quickly.

After they were checked in and had found their room, the honeymoon suite of course, they collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from the wedding and reception. Especially from all the dancing at the reception. Both boys felt as if they had been bounced around like beach balls at a concert, dancing with one person, then the next and the next, over and over again.

Draco rolled atop Harry, kissing him soundly. Harry wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and pulled the blond close. "Make love to me, husband." he whispered.

The two young men quickly helped each other out of their clothes and Draco cast a lubrication spell on Harry and on his own cock, lifted Harry's legs, and slowly sunk into his husband.

Harry moaned as the love of his life took his time, slowly stroking in and out of him, carefully grazing across Harry prostate with each thrust.

Draco began stroking Harry as he pumped in and out of him, and soon they both cried out their release together, but this time it was different. As veela mates who were now bonded for life, they saw stars as they truly consummated their bond for them first time as husbands.

When they both came around again, Draco wrapped himself around Harry and kissed the back of his neck. Harry snuggled closely against his mate and said, "That was absolutely amazing."

"Best thing I've ever felt in my life," Draco agreed.

"Wanna do it again?" The brunette asked with a cheeky grin.

Draco laughed and pulled his love out of bed, handing him a bathrobe. "I think we should take advantage of the beautiful view, and watch the sunrise."

It had been late in the evening when they two left, and even later in Fiji when they arrived, and after their love making, it was nearing morning.

Harry mock-groaned as Draco prodded him out onto the balcony of their suite and into one of the plush chairs to watch the sunrise together.

They summoned a bottle of champagne and two glasses, and sipped the bubbly wine as they watched the sun come over the horizon on their first full day as husbands.

Once the sun was up, the boys headed back inside for another round of love making, this time Harry took charge and lowered himself down onto Draco's throbbing member, rising and falling, slowly at first, until he had his balance and rhythm.

They cried out together and Harry rose once more, this time to lay beside his mate. Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him. "I love you so much, you wonderful man."

"I love you too Drac," Harry said as he drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the week was spent much the same, eating, sleeping and making love. They did manage to venture out of the hotel at least once a day, swimming, hiking and exploring the island.

One day they took a guided tour of the island, seeing things like the Samoa Flying Fox, the Long-tailed Fruit Bat, geckos, banded iguana, hawksbill turtles, and many pigs and goats. They were both thrilled when, while riding on a boat they saw a humpback whale in the distance.

After a week of touring the island and spending large portions of the day in their rooms, they decided to spend their last night on the beach. They took a picnic dinner with them, that consisted of simple sandwiches and crisps, with a big thermos of lemonade to drink. It suited both young men, and their surroundings as well.

They ate their dinner and vanished the picnic basket and then stretched out on the blanket, watching the stars together.

A shooting star streaked across the sky and Draco squeezed Harry's hand as they both made a wish. Neither one knew what the other wished for, but had they shared their wishes, they would have known they wished for the exact same thing.

Harry started to doze off first, so Draco got up and wrapped his mate in the picnic blanket and carried him back to their hotel room. Harry woke when Draco laid him on the bed, and they made love one last time, slowly and sweetly, making one last memory to cherish from their honeymoon.

The two young men awoke the next morning, dressed and took their portkey back home, ready to start their new lives, as husbands.


	11. Epilogue

Two years later, only a week after their second wedding anniversary, Harry and Draco found themselves standing in front of a Ministry official.

"Misters Malfoy, do I understand correctly that you wish to legally and formally adopt these children?"

"We do, sir." Harry and Draco said together. "We'd like nothing more than to make Ella, Amanda and Bethany permanent members of our family." Draco added, smiling at the three little girls sitting beside them.

It seemed that Harry's vision had come true. Three little girls had been orphaned when a potion that their parents were experimenting with exploded. Ella was 4, Amanda was 2 and Bethany was just 6 months old when the accident happened, and they had been living with Harry and Draco since only a little over a month after their parents had passed on.

It had been 6 months since the girls moved in with Harry and Draco and just as in Harry's vision, Papa Draco spoiled all three of them rotten. They had more toys, books and fancy clothes than any three little girls could ever play with, read or wear, and Harry saw no sign of the gifts from their Papa or from their Nana Cissy stopping anytime soon.

The Ministry official read over the reports from the child welfare office, the adoption specialists and the monitoring spells that were placed on all foster care children, and found nothing out of sorts. "I see no reason to keep these children in foster care. Misters Draco and Harry Malfoy have been providing them with a safe, loving home and meeting all of their basic needs, and then some for six months now." The official handed Harry and Draco the adoption paperwork, "Look this over and ensure that everything is correct please."

Draco handed the paperwork to his lawyer who scanned the document and handed it back to the Ministry official. "Everything is correct, sir," he said.

The Ministry official stamped the papers and passed them to the official on his right to stamp, and a copy was vanished to the filing office, and the other copy was given to Harry and Draco's attorney.

"These children are now yours physically, legally and magically. You have all the rights and responsibilities of biological parents." When the Malfoys nodded, the Ministry official continued, "I now present to this courtroom, Misters Draco and Harry Malfoy, and their daughters Ella Dawn Malfoy, Future Lady Malfoy, Amanda Nicole Malfoy, Future Lady Potter, and Bethany Rose Malfoy, Future Lady Lupin-Black."

Since Remus and Sirius had no plans to adopt children, no biological children, and Harry was their only heir, they had been honored to give their titles to little Bethany.

The entire gallery of the courtroom erupted in cheers as Sirius and Remus, Ron and Hermione along with their children, most of the Weasley family and Draco's parents clapped and cheered.

Harry reached down and took Bethany and Amanda, while Draco reached for Ella. The new family of five turned and faced the grinning crowd of family and friends. Narcissa was the first to reach them and she thoroughly hugged and kissed all five of them. The girls and Harry all laughed, while Draco scowled a bit at his over zealous mother.

The girls were passed around for hugs and snuggles to all their aunts and uncles, the red heads, blondes, and all.

The new family headed to Malfoy Manor for what should have been a quiet dinner, but ended up being a full-fledged party with all the Weasleys and their children invited as well as Harry's godfathers.

Harry groaned as he saw the pile of presents for the girls. It seemed Narcissa had went shopping crazy once again.

At the end of the night, when everyone was full and happy, and Bethany was sound asleep in her Daddy Harry's arms, everyone headed home, and Harry and Draco got to put their beautiful new daughters to bed.

The two young men stood in the doorway of Ella's room, watching the small blond girl sleep. "You know, back in Fiji, on our honeymoon, I saw three little girls with you wrapped around their little finger," Harry told his mate. "And when we were laying on the beach, I wished that my vision would come true, that we would have three beautiful little girls to love and spoil."

Draco laughed, "I guess these three are a wish come true then, because I wished for the same thing."

The End

_AN: I know these names have absolutely no meaning to Harry or to the Malfoy family but that's how it is when you adopt older children, you don't really get to pick their names, so I thought some nice, normal generic names for their little girls would be perfect. I hope everyone enjoyed The Veela Curse and this sequel The Veela Blessing. Thank you for reading and for your reviews. _


End file.
